Meat Stink Breath
by DapperDestruction
Summary: Jim decides he wants a burger. How will this pan out for our vegan Vulcan? oh, and bonus points to nyone who gets the Green Day reference! K/S established


Meat Stink Breath

It had been _forever_ since Jim had had a nice, juicy burger. He wanted a big, thick patty with pickles, onions, lettuce, tomato, _two_ slices of cheese and ketchup _and_ mustard. Oh, and plenty of sesame seeds on the bun. He might even get a strip of two of bacon, something that was definitely a no-no where Bones was concerned, to slap on there.

Even since he and Spock had started their relationship, he'd been eating mostly rabbit food. Lots of salads and vegan things. At first, he'd just struck to greens when he was actually eating with the half-Vulcan. Then, later on, he only indulged in his carnivorous side when he knew he wasn't going to be able to kiss his lover for a few hours. Right now, he had the opportunity at a real, genuine burger right before he beamed back up. They'd be on duty for a few hours anyway, so it wasn't like he was going to have meat stink breath and kiss his T'hy'la (officially bonded, as of three days ago) anytime soon. The yuckiness would have plenty of time to go away before there was time for any of that business.

So, naturally, he grabbed it and headed back to the Academy's transporter room to be taken back to the Enterprise. He was under a bit of a time crunch, so he started eating as soon as he got there and had only taken a few bites when they were signaling for him to step onto the transporter pad.

He dematerialized, burger and all, and reappeared on the transporter pad, back aboard his own ship. He nodded to the technician on duty as he took another bite out of his burger and began to make his way towards the Bridge. He just finished his last bite as the turbolift doors opened to the Bridge.

"Keptin! Somezhing ees wrong wizh Meester Spock!!" came the familiar Russian accented voice.

Jim furrowed his brow and swept his eyes across the Bridge until they came to his T'hy'la, bent double, on his knees near the Captain's chair. His skin, which usually held a healthy, greenish tint, was pale and sickly. He shuddered momentarily before dry heaving once, twice, then emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

"Spock!?" Jim asked, his voice panicked as he rushed forward, towards the sick man, only to be halted as Spock put up a hand and shook his head vigorously.

"Beef," he said, his voice, weak and shaky as he suppressed another gag.

"Dammit!" Jim swore and covered his mouth, instinctively taking a step away from Spock. He looked towards the Bridge at large. "Someone take him to Sick Bay. And call a sanitation crew," he ordered, keeping his mouth covered, even though it did little good.

His commands were set to motion immediately and Spock was taken away, arms looped over the shoulders of two men as they half dragged his body, still wracking as he suppressed the urge to vomit.

Jim handed over command to Sulu and made a quick exit.

Half an hour later, Jim had brushed his teeth 4 times, taken a shower, and used half a bottle of mouth wash before showing up in Sick Bay to find Spock laying on one of the biobeds, slowly regaining his colour and semblance.

"I'm sorry," he said as he approached.

Spock shook his head and sat up. "It is not your fault. I did not tell you that anything you ate would also affect me after we were bonded. You did not know," he said.

Jim sighed and was surprised when he felt lips press to his forehead. "I have suffered no lasting harm, T'hy'la. I will be alright," he said reassuringly.

Jim smiled then sighed again. "I guess that means no more meat, huh?"

Spock allowed the smallest of twitches at the corners of his lips. "I would prefer not," he agreed.

–

A/N: So! Just a short little one-shot for your enjoyment! ^^ Oh, and I _promise_ there'll be a new chapter for Observations some time soon. Yes, I know I've said that before and, yes, I know it's been forever, but I'm serious this time! I've already got a couple hundred words written out!

Anyway, reviews welcome, as always!


End file.
